


Changing Sides

by TuckerPuppy (HarleyD)



Category: Blade (Movie Series)
Genre: Anal, Language, M/M, Multi, NonCon that is eventually consensual, Oral, Slash, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 07:22:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarleyD/pseuds/TuckerPuppy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scud tossed off that annoying little bomb before it blew up – and he was knocked unconscious. Now he's learning the consequences of betrayal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changing Sides

Scud held the fake bomb for a moment before tossing it to another human. He heard Blade saying that he knew all along and he was going to laugh but then there was an explosion. It wasn't a dud at all. He remembered falling and hitting his head and then everything faded out.

He was in his current situation now though, he had woken up on the table, naked, tied spread eagle. He had panicked at first, but then he thought about the way Reinhardt liked to do things and he had to admit it wouldn't be the first time the bigger man had tied him up. He didn't like it happening this close to a fight, especially a fight he didn't know the exact outcome of. He played with his lip using his tongue, tracing where he knew the ownership mark was. Whenever he was nervous it reminded him that he was owned, that his owner would take care of him.

He was glad to be back with Reinhardt, even if the stay with Blade had been a nice break. Blade had never made him get on his hands and knees and beg for it like a bitch in heat, or suck him off in front of that freaking blood pack while they all laughed at the pet human. In fact, Blade had never even wanted to use him sexually. Reinhardt had told him to do _anything_  Blade had wanted, and he had stressed the word.

Scud had resented it, being a spy was one thing, a cool thing even, but being passed out as a fucktoy was something that made him cringe and whine about. He winced when he remembered what Reinhardt's response to that had been; his ass had hurt for days after all the guys in the blood pack had fucked him. It would have been worse if after it all he had to stay there, but he didn't, he had to hurry and get back to Blade's. The going theory in his head was that Blade could smell the blood; cause as soon as he walked in Blade had asked if something had happened. He had said no but that night had found himself in Blade's arms crying, making up some story about being raped, it was true enough with just the names changed.

Blade, despite his hard exterior, could be a tender person. For the next couple days after the incident Blade had been easy on him and hadn't mentioned the rape again. He sighed then and he really hoped that Blade made it out okay.

After 15 minutes Scud was debating with himself if he should yell out something to Reinhardt, he didn't know if the other man was angry with him, but a little sucking up should be in order. Hell in never hurt to grovel a little and boost the man's ego, but it sure as hell hurt not to sometimes.

"Reinhardt? I'm getting a little antsy here, I- I missed you, ya know? Ju-just wanna be with you, got me all ready here for a reason, I mean all spread out." The next words choked him, "All ready to fuck, right?" There was no response and he felt fear start to overtake him. "Pl-please come in here? Where I can see you? Anyone?"

Blade stood in the doorway out of the boy's vision, the smell of fear was thick in the air and he knew it would get worse once Scud saw who really had him. He was about to show himself when Scud continued talking, an edge of desperation in his tone.

"Reinhardt! I have your mark, your brand. That means I'm not supposed to be scared! You're supposed to be protecting me and taking care of me, not leaving me alone!" He struggled slightly as tears began to fill his eyes.

That was when he sensed a presence and tilted his head back only to come face to face with Blade. He felt his mouth go dry and his whole body shuddered as he began to cry. He understood it now, Reinhardt hadn't won, he probably wasn't even alive anymore and Blade had him. He had to argue down the joy that he felt, reminding himself that he wasn't on Blade's side anymore and that the large man did not take betrayal well.

The words came before he even realized he was talking. "Oh God, please Blade, please don't kill me. I-I'm sorry, I honestly am, I didn't want to betray you, Reinhardt made me. You- you were so much nicer; I wanted to stay with you, especially that night after they raped me."

Blade spoke up for the first time, "It wasn't rape. You belonged to him; if he wanted to fuck you he could do that. You were his familiar, which translates to his property. You know that Scud, and I'm sure you are a great fuck."

He could see where this was heading and when Blade walked around to stand near his feet, he knew he had a little slack and he planted his feet on the table, bending his knees what he could. It lifted his ass and spread his thighs. He looked at Blade with a hopeful expression that was meant to appease.

"Look at you, little slut." He slapped Scud hard on the thigh, "What makes you think I would want Reinhardt's leftovers? I'm sure you are well used and probably show it to."

Scud felt himself rock his hips forward when Blade hit him, it sent shivers down his spine, he couldn't count how many times it had been drilled into his head that pain and pleasure were the same thing and he better appreciate it as much. He panted slightly, and then spoke, seemingly ignoring the other's words, "I can do more untied, I was taught real well."

Blade shook his head; the boy did have a tempting ass though. More than once he had wanted to pursue it, bend the boy over the nearest piece of furniture and fuck him till he screamed, but he hadn't because he had a certain respect for the boy and had actually cared the night he had stumbled home smelling of blood and semen. That didn't matter now, he had been betrayed and he felt free to fuck him now, he didn't have any respect for him, but he still felt a twinge of guilt. It was easy to see the conditioning as, even tied down, Scud spread himself out, offering himself with open legs.

He shook his head as he looked down at him, being able to smell the fear beneath the beseeching smile on the smaller man's face. He reached down and stroked Scud's thigh and then reached down to unbuckle both his ankles. Instantly he lifted his legs up, bending his knees, again giving the hopeful grin to Blade.

"How do you know I'm not going to kill you?" The smile faltered for a moment but then was back. He didn't say anything but the fear in the room had increased. "I mean, what reason do I have to keep you alive?"

Scud understood then, he was being given time to plead his case. He bent his knees back more and spread his legs farther, ignoring the twinge of pain. "I'm a great fuck B-"

He broke in with a sigh, "What else can you do?"

There was a confused pause and then he tried again, "I- I can give you the best blow job ever."

Blade frowned; this wasn't like the boy that had worked with him. "Besides sex, boy."

Scud looked confused and then there was something in his eyes. He dropped his feet to the table and then closed his eyes; he wished Reinhardt were still alive to see how well the slut training had conditioned him. He tried to casually move his legs, pulling them together without hopefully attracting too much attention, trying to regain at least some of his dignity.

It didn't work as Blade blatantly laughed, "Now you put your legs together, like that makes a difference. At least you are aware of the only thing you are good for."

He looked up at Blade, "I made the car go faster."

Blade felt an unexpected lump of anger and guilt at the words and abruptly turned on heel, leaving the room.

Blade hadn't been back for a while and Scud knew he was gonna kill him. He again traced the brand and felt tears coming again, he was so fucked.

"Reinhardt didn't take very good care of his pets, did he?"

He hadn't heard Blade come in but that didn't surprise him really, "No he didn't."

"Was it worth it?"

"It was, until I met you."

"And why is that?" He put his hand up, disgusted with the boy. "Let me guess, I gave you a new hope in humans?"

He looked at Blade with big eyes debating whether or not to tell him and figured he didn't have much to lose. "No."

"Then why until you met me?"

He closed his eyes, "Because then I wanted to belong to you – like I did."

"I never owned you."

"I may not have been branded B, but you owned me more than Reinhardt ever did."

"I never made you do anything."

He sighed, "No B, you didn't – but I would have done anything you wanted."

"Because you were under orders too. Just how did that make you feel? Or did you like it? I bet that's it."

He glared up at Blade, "No."

"No? You seem like you are raring to be getting it. It's like you can hardly wait."

"I'm just trying to do what you want."

"And you think I want a whore?"

He looked away, "Reinhardt says that everybody likes a whore."

"Yea, quote him back at me, cause you were doing so well with him." Blade walked around near his head and unbuckled the wrist cuffs. "Don't move."

"I wasn't planning on it."

"Don't talk."

"No problema B."

He backhanded him, hard. "Just keep talking – it will only get worse."

It gave him a bloody nose and Blade found himself not caring. "Roll onto your stomach Scud."

He watched him for a few seconds and then did as he was told. There had been a glimmer of hope that Blade wasn't gonna treat him like this, he wasn't so upset about the sex – the imprinting ran deep enough that he enjoyed it. He wouldn't exactly complain about it, he was just hoping that Blade would treat him like a real person.

He didn't expect the sudden pain on the small of his back and he cried out – more from surprise than the pain itself. After a few seconds he could recognize it as a tattoo. He moved a little and a hand pressed down between his shoulder blades – immobilizing him.

That miffed him a little, he wasn't going to try to escape – he wasn't an idiot. Well, not that big of one at least. He shifted his arm a little so he could bite down on his palm to stand the pain. He desperately wanted to know what the tattoo was of but he knew that B at best wouldn't answer him and at worse would hurt him, so he just kept his mouth shut.

It was probably 15 minutes late that it stopped, "There."

He hadn't told him to move so he didn't. He felt a little sick to his stomach – the tattoo on an empty stomach probably doing it, at least that's what he told himself. He was pulled away from his thought by Blade suddenly lifting him so he was on his hands and knees.

He whistled and two large men entered. He walked over to Scud. "Don't try to run, trust me. It will be a whole lot worse if you are tied down." He stepped back and motioned the two men forward, "Welcome to the world as Reinhardt promised you – life as a pet."

He knew what was gonna happen – ironically he was pretty sure it was the same thing Reinhardt would have done. When he heard them taking of their pants he closed his eyes, just cause he knew it was coming didn't mean he was happy about it. He didn't protest and when he felt skin against this lips he opened his mouth accepting the phallic object easily and he was just thankful that when the dick rammed into his ass it was lubricated. If he was still with Reinhardt the person he was giving a blowjob to would be ramming his cock down his throat and the other would only be using blood to ease his way. He hated it – this – but he could handle it.

It wasn't till he felt a hand run down his back – a hand he instinctively knew was Blade's that he opened his eyes. He wanted this over quick – so he used his tongue to sweep the underside of his cock and the man moaned.

"What's he doing?"

The man looked sheepish, "Sorry, just giving a good fucking blowjob."

"Just remember what I told you."

"Yea, sorry, I know."

He was good at this and he wanted it over. He just wanted to be left alone and lick his wounds, getting double-teamed made memories of the blood pack come back and that was something he  _really_  didn't want to think about. This little stint as a spy made it seem like that's what he did for Reinhardt but in reality he usually just hung around the lair for easy access whenever Reinhardt had wanted it.

He was a fuck toy, nothing more. That was suddenly blatantly clear. Not a soldier, not a spy, not even a run of the mill engineer. Reinhardt never even knew that he could use computers – never knew anything beyond that he could fuck and suck.

Without even consciously deciding it he was struggling. The thought briefly crossed his mind that he could bite down but he didn't even want to know what would happen to him if he did. When the one he was giving a blowjob to pulled almost out he shoved backwards as fast an hard as he could – it impaled him brutally on the one behind him but it freed him from one of them. He rolled forward freeing him from the other one. He tumbled off the table and landed hard. He had no idea where he was going; he just wouldn't take it that easily anymore.

He didn't get far when Blade shoved a foot between his shoulder blades, putting him down to the floor.

"Alright boys, back to your room." He glanced at them with a smirk – "Maybe you can take care of each other. They nodded and headed out, grinning at each other. They shut the door behind them.

Blade removed his foot and grabbed Scud by the arm pulling him to his feet. His body was trapped between the table and Blade, talk about a rock and hard place... He looked towards where the two men had gone; "You're harboring vamps now?"

He grabbed Scud's jaw, "I'm harboring a traitor." There was a slight hiss in his voice and little shivers went through Scud at Blade's fangs – some combination of fear and arousal. "Things have changed – I have a couple of vampires working for me and suddenly slaves don't seem like such a bad idea."

"Oh yea – well who would-" He trailed off as he thought about the tattoo on his back and it all clicked. "Me." Blade smirked at him and Scud nodded slowly before turning around to lean over the table.

"You just fought your way from out between the boys and you just bend over for me?"  
He leaned all his weight onto the table, "They don't own me – you do."

He ran his finger around the edge of the tattoo, "Cause of this? A little bit of ink and you're my little hooker?"

He rolled back against Blade's touch, "Yes – though I told you – already I would do anything you told me."

He pressed down between his shoulders with a strong hand, causing a small 'oof' from Scud. "So this is what you want? Cause it didn't seem like it when the boys had you."

"It just reminded me of the blood pack." There was more to it than that but he left it up to Blade to fill in the blanks.

There was along pause and Scud just waited until a dick suddenly rammed into his ass. He cried out – Blade was too big and there wasn't enough lube for it to feel good. He widened his stance and shifted his ass up, forcing Blade in deeper. He was prepared for the pain and didn't cry out with the more painful thrust. When Blade thrust again he pushed back against him, pulling him in as deep as possible.

Blade pulled all the way out and flipped him around – careful of the tattoo. "What? Are you trying to prove something to me?"

Scud honestly looked confused, "I don't understand." He had been doing exactly what he had with Reinhardt – it hurt like a fucker but he had been conditioned to whore to the best of his abilities – despite that it hurt. "Was – was I not doing it good enough?"  
"I can't smell your fear- your pain, why are you making it worse for yourself?"

"Cause it's my job."

Blade looked down at him and felt guilt - he was obviously nearly brainwashed and technically Bladed was just another person in a line of people who abused him. He looked down at him and couldn't continue the way he wanted to. He nudged him back onto his stomach and pressed him over the table.

He looked at the boy for a moment before grabbing the lube that had been used earlier. He made sure there was plenty and lined himself up again.

He was slower this time – giving Scud time to adjust. He looked at the tattoo he had put on Scud's back. It really should mean protection as much as obedience and it was permanent.

Scud held his breathe waiting for the twist – the catch. This was nice fucking and the very few times Reinhardt had done it there had been a big fucking catch. The last time it had been when he had to – he was pulled away from the thought by Blade talking.

"Am I hurting you?"

Scud wasn't sure what to say, not wanting to bring down Blade's wrath. He went with the honest answer, "N-no"

"Okay, if it does – tell me."

"Why?"

Blade smiled down at him, "Cause I don't want to hurt you."

He closed his eyes – a wave of emotion almost bringing him to tears. This being nice didn't happen to him often, and he could count the times on one hand he had gotten it from Reinhardt. The only one that had been vaguely nice to him was Nyssa.

He stayed still for a few moments and then pressed his luck, "Bl-blade?"

He paused, "Did I hurt you?"

"No-um-" He almost lost his nerve.

"Speak up boy."

He sighed, "Can I, um... on my back maybe? Facing you..., please?" He desperately filled in the silent gap. "If no – that's okay, I just like to see the person whose fucking me. Makes me feel like, well... Reinhardt almost never let me cause he said it ruined the image in his head."

He finally trailed off into silence and Blade spoke up after a couple heartbeats, "Like less of a whore?"

Scud frowned, "What?"

"That's what you were going to say."

Scud connected it and nodded slowly, "Yea, I was."

"How does seeing me make it better?"

Scud didn't want to get into it and somewhat shrugged, "I don't know."

"Sure you do boy. I wasn't idly asking you to tell me – I was ordering ya."

He sighed a little, "With Reinhardt – he'd... he'd have these parties and would tie me down and blindfolded me. I never even knew who was fucking me half the time."

He was on his back facing Blade almost before he realized it, "Better?"

"Thank you... you have no idea – you're just so fucking nice-" The words turned into tears and he started to cry. Blade briefly considered stopping but Scud shook his head suddenly. "No, please don't stop."

Blade nodded and continued, maneuvering Scud's legs to wrap around his hips. Scud moved his hands to rest on Blade's arms. It was a little to familiar so Blade moved slightly catching Scud's wrists and pressing them down against the table.

Scud barely repressed a moan – between the gentleness and the restraints he had learned to adore he couldn't hide how much he was enjoying it. He tried to wiggle his hand free so he could touch himself but Blade tightened his grip. He whined a little and Blade responded with a particularly hard thrust. He strained against Blade – rolling his hips up to meet the thrusts.

He looked down at Scud and smiled when he realized Scud was watching him. "When this is done – you gonna work on the car and maybe get the mileage down?"

He wasn't sure what happened for a second as Scud came suddenly – screaming Blade's name. Blade slowed his thrusts while Scud panted. As soon as Scud lay still again he picked his speed back up.

Scud watched Blade move and then Blade had looked at him. And asked him about the car. Not fucking. Not sucking. The car. The knowledge that Blade still saw him as the one to fix things had made him cum suddenly. Now he felt pretty content – little shivers from his orgasm occasionally going through his body as Blade continued to penetrate him. After a few moments Blade gave a final thrust and came. He leaned forward putting his weight on Scud. He didn't let his hands go as he leaned forward, he paused centimeters away. If he wanted sex he would take it – but he wouldn't force Scud to kiss him.

He waited to see what Scud would do and he was pleased when he closed his eyes and tilted his mouth up. Blade confidently claimed his mouth, branding it as his as surely as every other part of him. With that kiss – tattoo or not Scud was  _his._  Loyalty, mind and body. That should have scared him if he thought about it, that the bigger man possessed him that much, but for once, he just didn't think.


End file.
